Fight Back!
by Draconicbeing2.0
Summary: A two-shot A/U If the bewilderbeast actually fought back like Drago told him. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Two-Shot A/U of the fight scene between Toothless and the Bewilderbeast. It annoyed me, and probably many other fans, that Drago's Bewilderbeast didn't fight back. That would have made for a much more interesting ending, like the Red Death fight. She fought back.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Toothless broke through the ice he had been incased in moments before. He roared at the Bewilderbeast, only turning his head to make sure Hiccup was ok. He warbled affectionately and jumped up onto a spike of ice. Toothless roared. He challenged the Bewilderbeast to a fight. Not knowing what came over him, the Bewilderbeast accepted the challenge and roared back.

Toothless shot two plasma blasts at the stunned Alpha. He was confused. How did the Night Fury blast through his ice? He shook himself as a third plasma blast sailed his way.

The Bewilderbeast reared up on his hind legs and broke a spike the Night Fury was standing on. Toothless flipped onto a spike a bit lower, but nearly lost his footing as the Alpha shot ice to his left.

They both knew Toothless couldn't be controlled anymore. The big dragon didn't bother trying. He got hit by another plasma blast.

The Bewilderbeast shot ice straight for Toothless, who leapt away at the last minute. The big dragon bellowed and followed Toothless with a trail of ice.

Toothless ran through the village streets. He needed Hiccup. Most of the Vikings had retreated to the Great Hall steps after realizing Toothless wasn't going to win that easily. He roared for Hiccup, the Alpha crashing its way through the houses.

Hiccup ran towards the sound, shrugging off Astrid's and Valka's pleas to stay. Both friends rounded the same corner and collided. They nearly got covered in ice again.

Hiccup quickly strapped himself into the saddle, Toothless shooting plasma blasts at the Alpha to slow him. They took to the air, avoiding the Bewilderbeast's tusk.

They flew to Gothi's hut and landed on top, breathing heavily. Toothless shot a blast above the Bewilderbeast. The Alpha immediately turned back.

Drago had been hiding in the crown of his Bewilderbeast. Now he shouted in anger. They had been _so close_ to killing the Night Fury and his rider. And his dragon ignores that fact. WHY? Whatever that wretched Night Fury did, it prevented his Bewilderbeast from obeying him. Drago couldn't force the stupid beast to attack. The dragon slumped heavily on the ground in the center of the village, flattening all the surrounding buildings.

* * *

Toothless was desperately trying to form a plan. The Alpha had surprised him when he chased him through the village.

"Get a decoy!" Hiccup exclaimed suddenly. Toothless warbled thoughtfully. A plan was starting to form in his mind.

Hiccup dismounted and walked into Gothi's hut. Toothless followed. There was an assortment of herbs, bandages, and jars. But Hiccup walked past them into Gothi's bedroom.

He saw a bed and a few life-sized sculptures. There was one of a Terrible Terror, her purple Gronkle, and Toothless. "I remembered Gothi made yours as soon as I could walk again. Don't you? She took you for a while", Hiccup said. Toothless did remember. How could he forget being confined in this small room for a week?

Hiccup dragged the Toothless sculpture onto the platform and Toothless lifted it to the other side of the hut.

"Ok Toothless. Signal you're ready to fight", Hiccup said. Toothless shot a blast at the Bewilderbeast. The great dragon stood.

Hiccup and Toothless had already hidden behind the hut. The Alpha grunted. He knew he wouldn't be able to find them on his own, so he sent about 10 dragons after them. This was what the pair had been waiting for.

Toothless used his echolocation to figure out where the dragons were. As soon as they were close enough, the Night Fury threw the sculpture off the hut. Luckily, Gothi made him with open wings, and used a light material, so the sculpture glided down into the forest with ease.

The dragons hovered in place. The Alpha had seen the sculpture fall. Was he going to buy it? The Bewilderbeast sent off a lot more dragons after the sculpture, leaving the best dragons with him.

Toothless and Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. The Alpha seemed excited because he thought he found Toothless.

The plan collapsed when the great dragon walked into the water and sunk beneath the waves. His small group of dragons landed in the village square. He wasn't going to let them show his location.

The pair had been hoping the Bewilderbeast would stay in the village, letting the dragons do the dirty work. Then they would ambush him from behind. But it was clear the Bewilderbeast wanted in on the action.

Everyone had forgotten about Drago, even when he came to the surface of the water, gasping and spluttering.

There was a fire in the forest. The dragons had clearly found the sculpture and burned it.

A dragon came back to report, but he sent her away before she got too close. The King of Dragons was now very angry. He thought he had them! He used his mind to send the dragons to destroy the little hut.

Hiccup and Toothless saw the dragons coming after them. They dived to the water and shot across it. The dragons saw. They chased them. Toothless was the fastest, but he was also tired. These dragons would continue at their top speed even if they were wounded. Only the skrills were keeping up.

They just hoped the Alpha wouldn't send Cloudjumper, for he had been left behind as part of the 'honor guard'. He was the only dragon who had a chance of catching up to Toothless.

"Bud. Through the sea stacks", Hiccup whispered in his ear flap. Toothless flew higher. Hiccup didn't understand. "I said sea stacks. Not mountain".

Toothless just flicked his ear flap. He knew what he was doing.

He flew higher, veering towards the sea stacks. It was a familiar route, but Hiccup couldn't put his finger on it.

He risked a glance back. The dragons were hot on Toothless's tail. To his dismay he also saw a small group of dragons farther back, one having four wings. Drago's Bewilderbeast had sent in the 'honor guard'.

 _Wait, where_ is _Drago?_ Hiccup had no time to ponder this question, because Toothless was almost to the sea stacks now.

He was diving. Then it hit Hiccup. They were going to go to a trip back in time! Their first ever flight together!

* * *

The Alpha was almost in position. He knew what needed to be done. He had seen what the Night Fury was going to do. Not in his mind, no. The route they were taking would get rid of most of the dragons after them. No one could make those tight turns except the Night Fury.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were racing through the sea stacks like they did six years ago.

They could hear many dragons screeching in pain as they collided with the stacks. The pair felt bad, but there was nothing they could do.

Toothless felt the heat of Cloudjumper's fire. He had caught up. Toothless slapped Hiccup with an ear flap, signaling they needed to take a slightly different route to avoid the flames.

They banked to the right, causing the flames to lick the spot they were just in. Cloudjumper grunted as he hit a sea stack.

They were almost to the end. In their joy they forgot about the Bewilderbeast. They had three stacks to go when the Alpha burst from the water. Toothless was going too fast to stop, and he hit the Bewilderbeast in the stomach, just like the dragons hit the sea stacks.

* * *

 **OOOOO a _cliffhanger._ Don't you just love them? I was originally planning to do a One-Shot, but I wanted a cliffhanger. You're welcome folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part two! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Toothless crippled from the blow and wasn't able to right himself before he hit the water. The pair came up, gasping for air. They were immediately pushed back under in a whirlwind of bubbles.

Hiccup caught a glimpse of the Alpha's tail before they were pushed deeper. Toothless was desperately trying to claw his way up, but one of his wings had dislocated when they crashed, making it all the harder for him to swim. He could feel Hiccup slipping away from the saddle.

The tail came down again. Now there was no weight on his back. Toothless was nearly out of breath himself. All he could think of was Hiccup. Hiccup, who was drifting away.

The tail came down one final time. Toothless closed his eyes. Something came over him. Something strong. He wasn't going down without inflicting some damage to the Alpha.

He opened his eyes. A ripple of blue rode down his spine. His wing popped into place. He swam down and grabbed Hiccup. Toothless turned around and shot an overpowered plasma blast at the Bewilderbeast's tail. It ripped a hole through the thick membrane, and he swam up through it, beating his powerful wings for speed.

Toothless burst through the water, clutching Hiccup closely. He nearly went under again because of the Bewilderbeast's scream of agony. The water around them was staining itself red from the Alpha's blood.

Toothless swam at top speed to the nearest sea stack. He climbed up it with a bit of difficulty. He deposited Hiccup and jumped on his chest. Hiccup coughed up seawater and blood. Toothless checked for a heartbeat. Satisfied, he roared at the Alpha, who was still thrashing.

He shot three overpowered plasma blasts, each penetrating the thick hide of the Bewilderbeast. There was blood everywhere. The big dragon bellowed in agony and tried to pinpoint where the Night Fury was for a counter attack.

His vision was blurry, many wounds slowly killing him. Toothless would not stop. He kept firing blast after blast at the Bewilderbeast. The Alpha made one final attempt to attack. He dunked his head in the water to clear his eyes. Toothless prepared the strongest blast yet. The Bewilderbeast picked up his head. He could see the Night Fury. He could hear the hiss of gas. On instinct, he shot ice at the Night Fury at the same time Toothless fired his plasma blast.

The two collided in midair, but the plasma blast just carried on through the ice. The ice had fallen into the water, shards flying everywhere. The plasma blast hit the Alpha square in the face. Everything went black for him.

The Bewilderbeast slowly teetered into the water. He crashed, sending gigantic waves in all directions. Toothless was nearly blown off the sea stack, but he held on to it, the scruff of Hiccup's shirt in his mouth.

The dragons that weren't in the air sunk beneath the waves, but their fellow brethren helped them out. A Hobblegrunt that had survived the sea stacks flew over to Toothless. Toothless told him to go and help the other dragons out of the water.

The Night Fury surveyed the damage. Many dragons were still floating over the water, crying out. He knew all of them wouldn't survive. The waves the Bewilderbeast had made nearly killed all the wounded dragons. Even now, some smaller waves were flowing from the former Alpha's body, dragging a few weak dragons under.

Toothless looked over at Berk. Thankfully, it was unharmed from the waves. There would be a lot of rebuilding left to do, though.

Something stirred in his mouth. Hiccup was waking up. He gently let go of his shirt. Hiccup opened his eyes. "Wa-wa 'appen?" he asked groggily. Toothless chortled.

He motioned for Hiccup to get on his back. He obliged, and Toothless flew to the Bewilderbeast's body. He could feel Hiccup tense. His eyes widened. "You…killed him?" he said in disbelief. Toothless snorted.

He then soared back to the sea stacks, and the two of them helped dragons onto the stacks. What was funny was that all the dragons they helped or passed bowed to him. Toothless was uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this kind of attention.

The dragons had saved as many as they could, but the sea dragons were the only ones that could grab the rest, and the bodies. Toothless and the strong dragons made their way back to Berk. They could do no more for their friends.

When they arrived, they found a soaking wet Drago in a metal cage. Beefy Vikings were guarding him. At first, the Vikings took up defensive positions against the returning dragons, fearing they were controlled. Hiccup called down to them, telling them it was safe and that the Bewilderbeast was dead.

Drago shouted at this, but was quickly silenced.

Gothi approached Hiccup and gestured for him to come down. Once he dismounted Toothless, she used some ash to draw a figure on his forehead. Everyone cheered, and Toothless made the dragons shoot a ball of flame into the air. Hiccup was chief of Berk.

* * *

The first thing the healthy dragons and Vikings did was repair the fleet of ships. That way, they could ferry the wounded dragons over to Berk.

Gothi patched up many wounds. Then they started rebuilding the village. It was a slow process, and they didn't have many dragons to help.

While they did that, Hiccup was constantly thinking about what he should do with Drago. Toothless, without anyone knowing, wanted Drago dead. He hated how Drago had made his Bewilderbeast make Toothless nearly kill Hiccup, and kill Stoick.

This mess all came back to him.

One night, Toothless snuck out of the house. It was late, and most of the Vikings had turned in for the night. He padded over to Drago's cage.

Drago actually believed Toothless was there to free him, and kept whispering instructions to him. Staying in a cage for a while can do that to a person; make them insane. Toothless went along with it, but as soon as he opened the door, he shot a plasma blast at Drago. That kept him from moving while he prepared a strong one; one that could kill.

Toothless shot the overpowered plasma blast straight at Drago's chest. He locked the door and peered at the dead man. Then he ran away.

Everyone would know he did it. He was the only Night Fury in the village, and possibly the world. Toothless was in tears at the thought. He slept fitfully that night.

* * *

There was a lot of banging on Hiccup's door in the morning. Everyone was demanding why Toothless had killed Drago.

Valka had opened it and immediately shut the door. She went up the stairs and gently shook both Leaders awake.

As soon as Toothless heard the banging, he put his ear flaps down and moaned. Hiccup was confused.

When the two opened the door, they were greeted by cheers and yells alike.

"Why did the blasted Night Fury kill him?" "Why did you order your dragon to shoot him?" "Thanks for killing him, Chief!" "He was a big problem you two solved!" These were just a few of the many things people were shouting.

Hiccup tried to quiet them, and only when Toothless shot a blast in the air did the crowd fall silent.

"Thanks bud. First of all, who's dead? And second of all, why did Toothless kill him?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

Everyone stared at the Chief as if he just turned into a Haddock.

"But-didn't you send him?" a voice spoke in the crowd. "Toothless killed Drago, and there's a plasma blast mark to prove it".

Hiccup stared at his best friend. Toothless stared back defiantly, as if daring Hiccup to contradict him. What surprised everyone was that Hiccup leaned in and said faintly "Thank you" to Toothless. Toothless purred in reply.

* * *

 **I will be allowing people to take this second part and change it in a way that the Bewilderbeast won, as long as you credit me!  
As for the story Forgotten, I won't be doing it anymore. I hate the plot and the story in genral, but if anyone wants to take it and make it your own, that's fine. Just remember to credit me and my two OC's, Leona and Warrior. I will update The Night Furies and Toothless eventually, but for now, yeah.**

 **Have a great day!**


End file.
